Tender Moments
by Cherry-BLUE009
Summary: Hey! back for a while. A couple of sweet short stories between Sandry and Briar. Tender Moments, Love continues, In her arms, Certain night, Bet. NEW: Good Morning Kiss. Hope you will Enjoy IT. Read and Review
1. Tender Moments

_AUTHOR NOTE: I really don't own any of these characters and they might have different personality than the book... but this is a fanfiction. Please remember that._

_ENJOY,_

_Cherry-BLUE_

"SPEACH"

'THOUGHTS'

_'TALK THROUGH THE MAGIC CONNECTION'_

_

* * *

  
_

TENDER MOMENTS_  
_

A soft tune drifted within the wind as Tris tried to find the current location of a person that her and Niko was quested to look for. However the familiar voice who sang this tune, sweep through her vision making her loose her concentration and sigh deeply. Slowly drifting away from her current location in her magic, she pushed her specs properly onto the bridge of her nose as she called out to Niko.

"Niko" she called while stepping away from the ledge of the lighthouse to look at a man who was somewhere in his forties. "Lend me your strength," she muttered as she felt his hand upon her shoulder telling her that he has her attention.

Tris hated to borrow people's help but when it's needed she would ask.

"Sandry is singing that tune again. Once again on mourning..." she sighed once more. Niko smiled as he noticed the soft side that tris was now showing. "You know she doesn't mean to interrupt you, Tris" he muttered in her ear before grabbing her hand in a gesture that made her blush.

"You know that I didn't mean it in that way... Oh... come on old man and lets get this over and done with."

~x~

"23" Sandry spoke as she stopped near the ending of the song. She slouched a bit against the fig tree before pushing a strand of hair back into her bun and finishing the tune. For Sandry, she couldn't just forget the people that died but for her it was better to just remember them, which lessen the pain of mourning for them at the time of the year. Now she's happy as ever but something was weighing on her shoulder.

"Marriage... 23 years old..." she muttered before standing up and dusting the dirt of her skirts and untying the horse from the tree. She sighed before galloping off to the palace. '5 years of getting out of marriage proposals but now, this is my last chance...'

As she was a quarter back to her home she collided into a sudden storm, which making a quick decision of heading towards her foster sibling's house and the man she liked.

"Come on, let's get there faster," she cooed the horse as it dodged the people that were running for shelter. It was only by minutes when she found herself in front of the house.

'_Briar_' she called out within the connection they had. '_Yeah?_' she heard a replied and felt her cheeks for red as she felt his presence flowing into her brain and checking out the location she is in. As she got off her horse and leading it to the stables at the back she heard a chuckle, '_Hurry up and come inside_' he muttered before returning back to his body.

Sandry shivered a bit feeling as if he was just behind her whispering into her ear but shook it off. She took her time in unbuckling the buckles and saddles and brushing the rain and sweat off her mount before covering it with a spare blanket that she found in the cover of the stable. She softly patted its nose and gave her the last apple from her lunch before heading off to the house.

As she walked on the stepping stone, the corner of her eyes she could see the rose garden blooming up to reach for the rain that fallen upon it. All the flowers and trees were doing that in fact. But suddenly they all reached towards the door of the house, she watched as the door open and there stood the owner of the garden that she was currently walking past, Briar Moss. She could see the smile on his face as he watch her walking towards him wearing clothes that were soaked through. Sandry couldn't help but smile in greeting as she was standing in front of him. "Afternoon mi lady" he greeted after having Sandry crushing him into a hug.

"You know that I don't like that." She muttered into his chest feeling him chuckle as she started to soak his clothes as well. She felt his warm hand underneath her chin and making her look up into his eyes. "Oh come on and let's get you inside" he muttered as he brushed away her locks that were covering her eyes.

She let him guide through the house as they both try to ignore the fact that Sandry was leaving wet footprints from the back door to the fireplace in the main room. Briar threw a towel at Sandry as she took as seat on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Sandry?" she heard Briar call.

"Yes?" answering as she wiped her face and hair into the towel.

"The bath is ready, go get yourself warmed up"

"..."

"Sandry?" he called out, as he didn't get any reply from her. Briar walked in and noticed Sandry collapsed, "Oh shit" he yelled and run towards her, he noticed her slight off tempo breathing and a hot forehead as he placed his hand upon it. He swore as he lifted her up and took her into the bathroom, he blushed a bit as he sat her up on table and took off her wet gowns and hanging it up somewhere around the house. He left her wearing only a breast band and loincloth. He could feel his gaze falling across to her shoulders and to her chest but he hastily shook it off and went to grab a wet cloth and soaked it in warm water.

He gently rubbed off all the sweat and cold dampness following into her body. His hand shook as he went closer between her legs and her breast before hastily running back to her hands or feet. After all that effort, he threw a towel onto her before running into his room and placing her into the bed then running into the kitchen to make some herbal tea to warm up her body.

_5 minutes Later:_

Sandry groaned in her sleep as she tried to struggle out of the blanket Briar had placed upon her. Throwing the blanket to one side in her sleep, she placed one leg upon the blanket and one above her head and the other on her stomach. Briar stood at the doorway grinning at Sandry's performance of the unlady-like manner.

He shook her awake and forced her to drink the tea. She mumbled as she drank and laid down onto the bed once more, yawning... Seeing her yawn Briar could feel a yawn forming out of his mouth, he got up and was about to head off into another room but Sandry's hand pulled him back. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be a bother for you" she muttered as she started to get up. But Briar pushed her down back onto the bed and sighed.

In a gruff voice, "You're not a bother... just go back to sleep." Sandry opened to disagree but stoped as she saw that Briar to strip to his breeches. She blushed and looked away but her attention was soon received as Briar threw one of his shirts at her. "Here wear this... and move over" one thing she didn't notice was the stumble in his words.

Sandry blushed even more as she realized her current situation. "Oh..." she quickly placed the shirt over her head before moving across the bed to make room for Briar. After blowing out all the light sources in the room, Briar slipped in having the sheets for himself and the blanket for Sandry.

"Night Sandry," he muttered before closing his eyes. He could feel Sandry shiver next to him, which got him to open his eyes. There was nothing but darkness around him and a small whimper next to him... 'STUPID' he swore, he had forgotten that she was afraid of the dark. Even if the curtains were open the light hardly came through.

He tugged Sandry into his arms, only a thin sheet was in between them, he could feel Sandry slowly relaxing into his grip and her head leaning against his chest. He hoped that she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating.... "Thankyou..." she whispered before both of them fell into their slumber.

~x~

Sandry didn't realize that she snuggled up to Briar and didn't realize how far her hand were lowering past his belly button she heard a soft groan that made her wake up and looking up at the person next to her. Unconsciously she brought it back up to his stomach. "ummm, morning Briar" she mumbled.

"Morning. Are you feeling better?" he asked trying to forget the feeling that lingers on his skin. He received Sandry just looking up at him with her best smile before nodding into his chest.

_'_It was now or never...' Sandry thought as she laid on his chest again, 'just hope Sandry.... Just say it...'

'_Briar?_' he heard her ask through their connection or was it just his imagination? _BA-DUMP_

'_Yeah?_' he gulped feeling both hers and his heart beat fast in their connection _BA-DUMP_

'_I have something to tell you..._' he felt her clenching tightly on the blanket around them. '_I..._' she started slowly before pressing her forehead closer to his heart. "I like you"

_BA-DUMP_

She waited to be rejected but it never happened. He waited for the time where this dream would end but it never did, he was utterly speechless.

_BA-DUMP_

"Are you serious...? You can't like a street rat like me. No one would allow it..." he continued to mumble on and on but Sandry cut him off with a finger to his lips. "You're not a street rat anymore and you know that. You're the most respectable person here and the finest green mage." She stopped and her cheeks started to crimson, "even if you're not what everyone wants you to be. That's fine but you just need to know that I... I like you Briar"

"..."

Embarrassed like hell at the silence, Sandry started to get up from bed but Briar's hand grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back down on to his chest. "Are you okay with a man like me escorting you...? Would you have any regrets?" he asked in a bare whisper as he wrapped his arms around Sandry. He wasn't going to let Sandry leave him anymore for another guy...

He grinned as he felt her nod slowly into his chest and a ticklish mumble of 'no regrets.' His grinned turned into a smile like a maniac after he lifted her chin up towards him and sneaked in a small kiss on the lips and a quick but soft 'I love you' into her ear before dashing off to get change, leaving Sandry in a daze.

"YES~!" she heard him call out, which made Sandry chuckle in response. _'I love you Briar'_

_'I know'_

_

* * *

  
_

_There it is, my first Fanfiction. How do you like it?_

_Please place a review XD_


	2. Love Continues

_Another smothering short story of Briar and Sandry_

_please enjoy_

_Cherry-BLUE  
_

* * *

Opening the shop early in the morning was the daily routine, which Briar Moss received every day, and sometimes his student Evumeimei Dingzai, known as Evvy, always came around after lunch to help him around the shop and bring his daily lunch. However there was always another person who came and gave him lunch as well... The very person who protests as she watches him eat Evvy's lunch first and then hers.

However this lunch break, his young student didn't come by at the usual time, which made him shrug and continuing trimming stems (that he hates doing the most) of the shakkans he was selling. Briar bit his lip in concentration as he was on his last branch. But hearing a couple of the usual pleasant greetings from the people around him had grabbed his attention and made him look up. Everyone in the market place greeted a young lady who seems to be in her twenties, twenty-three in fact, and from what she wore yelled out 'A LADY.' Behind her was her companion and it was someone that he knew very well. It was Evvy.

'So that's where she's been' he thought as he spotted two guards following behind her and came forward to surround her.

People stepped aside to make way for their Lady of Emelan, Sandrilene fa Toren, as she started to head his way when she found where he placed his shop. Both Sandry and Evvy waved at him, making him stand from his seat and watched as Sandry mounted off her horse and giving a hand to Evvy, when she was about to follow the salute.

He watched her guards taking off with her horse and turning around the corner of his shop and hearing a shuffle of noises around that corner, he instantly knew that his dear Sandry was going to stay a while.

"Good afternoon, sir." Came out softly with a voice he knew immediately. He turned to look at the owner of the voice and smiled out brightly. "Good morning Mi Lady and Duchess." He greeted in reply and at the same time receiving a small soft slap on the arm. He couldn't help grinning like a fool— That's what you get to be in love.

"We'll see you later, Evvy" with that his duchess took his arm and linked it with his own before leading him off somewhere, as he looked back he saw Evvy seating in the stool he sat on and talking to customers who stopped to chat and buy. But the corner of her eyes, they were watching him and Sandry. Edging to follow them but didn't. _'She definitely wants to come with us' he_ commented to his connection with Sandry.

''_Evvy can join us next time, when your not working.'_

This was also his daily routine, just watching Evvy look after his shop before paying attention to his Duchess as they went to go off and eat lunch.

Briar smiled as noticed her pulling him along the same old path to the location of the closet public garden and under an old fig tree. He sat when she did. He helped her unpack a couple of breads out of the basket, which she brought with her, along with cheese, ham and others. His smile turned into a grin as he watched her brow scrunch up unlady like as she pulled out... what it seems Briar's lunch from Evvy (made especially by Dedicate Gorse) with disliking.

Even with her detesting of giving the pastries to him (because she cannot surpass Dedicate Gorse with cooking) Sandry handle them with care. Handing one out, their hands touched, and as always a blush formed onto her face as she watched him eat before eating one herself.

"There's hazelnuts in these" he spoke in a matter of factly, kind of way as he wolfed down the last three. "Chestnuts in theses one."

This was also the routine they take. Him guessing what's in the food from Dedicate Gorse and then...

Noting the silence, Briar looked up and stared at Sandry with admiration. Even eating she still looked like a lady however that thought was lost as he noticed pastries stuck on the side of her right cheek, it welcomed him in and he took that chance without hesitation.

He leaned forward and licked the pastry off before placing his lips upon her cheek and tracing left to her lips, her red smooth lips.

Yes... He broken the daily routine and he noted to do it the next time, as it seems that Sandry was enjoying it as he felt her kissing back.

"Yes, this is why I like dedicate Gorse's food better." He muttered against her lips after they separated and a fist lightly thumping into his chest.

"Meanie" he heard her mumble out to him before pecking him on the lips and shoving a slice of bread, cheese and ham into his hand.

'_Only if its on you...' _he said meekly into the connection and grinned in victory while watching Sandry turning red as a tomato.

_'... Pervert'_

* * *

_What do you think? please tell me your thoughts by placing a review~!_


	3. In Her Arms

_AUTHOR NOTE: I really don't own any of these characters and they might have different personality than the book... but this is a fanfiction. Please remember that._

_ENJOY my third short story of Briar and Sandry  
_

_Cherry-BLUE_

"SPEACH"

'THOUGHTS'

_'TALK THROUGH THE MAGIC CONNECTION'_

* * *

In Her Arms

At the corner of her eye she could swear that she could see a rainbow twirling around the ballroom. But that was only her imagination as it was only the multiple colours of gowns and tunics that was twirling around herself and her partner for the last—

'How many minutes- hours has it been since I got on the dance floor?' she asked herself before noticing a dark blue gown flowing past her sight as a 24 year old lady turned her head to the other direction to try and examine the details and the stitches from the distance she was in. She sighed softly as she was passed to another partner as the music stopped and had started again and the gown, which she was admiring, had disappeared in the swarm of couples that danced passed.

The Duke's Citadel was definitely packed today by invited guests, which Sandrilene fa Toren had help to her Uncle, Duke Vedris, to write a proper invitation. Today was her Uncle's birthday and as always they held a celebration to all the people in his good books. However somehow, many of the Ladies and Lord's sons had found a way to be her dance partner, by shoving and to be the first to grab her hand. And by her surprise, one of the boys grabbed her hand stylishly and a pulled her to the dance floor, to take the first dance. One by one, she danced with them all and most likely danced with them the second time without knowing.

All of them complimented her with the same thing, in hoping to grab her attention. But as polite as she was, she only answered with a thank you before. Yes. Another person took her as another song had started.

Poor Sandry had no one to save her, as her foster siblings had taken another journey around the world and her student, Pasco Acalon, seems to be busy in dancing with his teacher, Yazmín Hebet. Feeling a small sigh bubbling to her throat. She forced a small smile onto her face as excused herself from her new dance partner and to seize a chance to get a drink before another takes her to the floor.

Walking back to her table she took a sip of water in her cup before something catching her attention.

"Sandrilence" she heard a soft voice calling from the left. She turned and a pearly white smile formed onto her face. There stood in front of her was the Duke wearing one of her creation, the creamy coloured tunic with fine gold tracing around the sleeves, buttons and etc.

"Oh, Uncle. I wish you well on your birthday." Sandry said while returning the embrace that the Duke had given her. She heard a fine voice of a 'thankyou' before staring at the person behind her. It had seemed that Yazmín Hebet had finished dancing with her pupil and here to resume to stand next to her lover. Yes both of them publicly stated that they were lovers, (if someone asked) which had made the Duke become livelier than before.

Sandry slid out of his embrace as she pecked him on the cheek. He smiled at her one more time before clutching onto Yazmin's hand and guiding her to the floor. Returning back to what she was doing, she dreamily stared at her glass wondering where her lover was.

He was certainly wasn't here at the celebration and he had already came back from his journey to the west, yesterday.

'_Briar Moss'_ she ordered with her lady-like voice as her mind tingled as she tugged on Briar's moss coloured connection. Sandry felt her brain overwhelm as she could feel him fill into her mind. Looking through her eyes, he watched what she saw and cheekily going through her mind. _'Stop that' _she frowned, realizing her cheeks were starting to heat up as he tried to look at her memories of him and herself. _'Where are you now?'_

She could hear him chuckle as he pulled her along into his mind. It was full of sweet tender love for herself and many scenes of Briar kissing her in secret. Sandry blushed before going past the memories and to his eyes. She was staring at a rose in his hands, and branches rose up to touch him gentle as he gave care when he sprinkled his magic on them.

'_I'm here,'_ he told her teasingly as he closed his eyes when she/he was about to look up.

Sandry pouted as Briar cutting off her magic link into his mind with a chuckle and was pushed back into her body. _'Come and find me.'_ She heard his voice mingle into her mind before disappearing. She blinked as her mind returned to reality, when the music had once again started playing a new romantic tune.

Picking up the ends of her skirts, she dash for the nearest exit. Her thought started to engulf the thoughts of him. His eyes. His hold. His hands. His lips and his voice. Smiling of having the thought of him hugging her brought a smile onto her face as she ran through the door to the gardens, located on the west wing.

Feeling him close as ever she whispered his name and was forced to say it louder as the figure in front of her chose to ignore her whisper.

"Briar..." she called out, walking closer. Each step she took she noticed flower blooming towards the moon. "Briar..."

Watching him turn around and taking two long strides towards her, he engulfed her into his chest. One hand on her waist and the other feeling her locks at the back of her head. "Duchess" he whispered into her ear and chuckling at the scowling she gave him for the nickname. Placing her arms around his neck. When each other's foreheads were touching, he whispered again. "Sandry, I love you."

Sandry looked up into his eyes, staring at the twinkle of lover dancing as he stared at her back. She smiled and on tippee toes, she tried to place her lips on his but he stepped back. Her smile turned into a pout as she tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"What?"

He chuckled, brushing a lock away from her eyes.

"Ah. And what do you say in return?" he teased watching her eyes glitter and hearing her sigh.

"I love yo—" she started to say but she was cut off by Briar's lips crushing onto her own. Sandry moaned a bit as she closed her eyes, moulding her body to his. Briar took that chance to slip his tongue through the open entrance, making Sandry blink rapidly at the new form of kissing.

She blinked again before adjusting to the kiss.

They pulled back from the passionate kiss by lack of air.

Briar grinned at Sandry as she slapped him lightly on the arm but glad that he was supporting her, as her legs currently felt like jelly. She squealed into his chest as he lifted her off from the ground for a bear hug before pulling her into a lover's dance.

His arms clutching to her waist. Her arms around his neck. Both pulling lovingly into each other's embrace.

They both leaned towards each other for a kiss and a mumble of _I love you_ against their lips.

This is where her, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren's Lover was.

In her arms.

* * *

_So what did you think? Interesting right? Please REVIEW~!_


	4. No Title

**_To Everyone, Thank you for reading my short stories and I really enjoyed reading your comments_**

**_Now please and ENJOY my fourth short story of Briar and Sandry  
_**

**_Cherry-BLUE_**

"SPEACH"

'THOUGHTS'

_'TALK THROUGH THE MAGIC CONNECTION'_

_Dreams  
_

* * *

**NO TITLE**

_Footsteps could be heard along the corridor. Echoing after it, was puffing for a breath. A girl stood in front of the two wooden doors. _

_Why was she heading there?_

_Her hands waver at the door, as she knew she could sense two people on the other side. _

_Somehow, with her willpower, she pushed the door open. A sharp gasp escaping from her lips that had brought the couples back to reality. Her cornflower eyes grew wide as she stare at the couple in front of her._

_She felt like she was torn apart—mentally and if it's possible, physically._

_The two pushed themselves away from each other, the man jumping off the bed looking for a shirt, which he tossed and the girl grabbing the blankets, covering herself to her nose. Her eyes crinkled with glee and smirked at the person who stood at the door._

"_SANDRY! ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I CAN EXPLAIN!" The boy yelled as tried to reach out to her. But without an explanation, Sandry withdrew herself from the room. Tears falling. 'How could you? How could you do this to me, Briar.' she asked to no one in particular. Her vision blurred and suddenly her eyes went wide with fear. Horses shrieked and reared, trying to avoid colliding but the carriage didn't._

_Before she knew it, she heard gasps, screams and a man above her yelled at someone for help._

_Turning her head to the left, she regretted it. There stood Briar with a brunette from before, hanging off his arms. Sandry shook in pain as more tears fell._

'_No, it can't be true. NO—!'_

"_Sandry..."_

"Sandry..."

Sandry's eyes flew open and gasping for breath. "Sandry..." a whisper called out, as she glanced to the ones above her. Dark green met her blue ones. "Sandry, its okay... it was just a dream."

Nodding slowly, she felt herself been pulled off the cot and into his lap. From there she saw that, she wasn't laying half dead on the cold pavement but in Briar's workroom.

Remembering how she got here, she gradually forgot about the dream and enjoyed the comfort on her back and the arms around her waist.

"Are you okay now?" Briar muffled in her brown locks.

"mmhm"

Unsatisfied with the answer, Briar pulled her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her off to the kitchen. He gently placed her onto the counter as he shuffled around to make herbal tea to help her relax more.

Placing the teacup into her hands, he leaned forward to gently kiss her. But frowned as he felt her tense and flinch at the gentle touch. "Sandry." He called to her, staring at her lifeless eyes that made him shiver.

Her eyes came back to reality at hearing her name. She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I'm really fine, Briar. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

Taking a sip from the teacup, she felt her body relax and taking in the warmth as Briar hugged her again. "You know that you can always tell me anything." She heard him mumble against her stomach.

"I know."

They stayed like that for an hour before Sandry placed her hand on his cheek, motioning him to lift his head. When he did, she gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you"

* * *

_It isn't as good as my other ones but please review and tell me what you think XD_


	5. Certain night?

_A short drabble about something..._

_XD Please enjoy  
_

* * *

**Certain Night**

Sandry winced at the sun light as it sneaked past the curtains and joining the glow of her circle night-light. Groaning in pain, as her head felt like a full-bred warhorse had trampled on it, she tried to get up but was keep down felt an arm around her waist and a warm body was drawn round her own.

"Morning" she heard a warm whisper upon her ear that made goosebumps run along her entire body. "Are you feeling okay?"

Even he had asked her if she was okay, he didn't make any notions of moving. Until she struggled out of his arms and was welcomed with a groan of pain. Briar slipped out of bed and went to the dressing table to grab a teacup that was sitting there. "Argh, Briar..." Sandry grumbled, "For heaven sakes, what did I do last night?"

She slid into a comfortable sitting position and gladly accepted the cold tea. Sipping the contents, she sighed in relief as she felt the aching slowly disappearing. "Well..." she heard him start as she felt him stare at her. "You can just say that you can't hold your liquor very well."

Briar leaned forward and kissed her forehead as Sandry dusted out all of the creases in her dark blue dress that she wore last night then doing the same for Briar, which he groaned.

"Do you have to make everything perfect?" he asked before shaking his head and smiling into her eyes, "wait, never mind... I know the answer."

"So?"

"Yeah?" he watched her go behind the screen, throwing her dark blue dress over onto the screen and silently noting that he could see her shadow etching onto the paper like fabric.

"So, are you going to tell me how I got intoxicated last night?"

Briar grinned at the question noticing a small irritation could be heard behind her soft voice. Hoping to tease Sandry with silence, he stripped off his creamy coloured shirt and replacing it with a darker green one and a tunic (which I don't know what looks good with it.) and once she come out from behind the screen, he replied with, "It was that drink you ordered."

"What drink?"

"The one I told you it was a cocktail, which had more alcohol than fruit juice. And yes, I did try and warn you and suggested you to have the wine, which you're usually used to. And don't worry, no one saw you like that when you arrived back here..." He quickly added as he watched her lips open to retort. 'Except for the bartender haha'

He showed his teeth, as his smile grew wider. "Other than that, I think you owe me something, my lady."

Sandry tilted her head a bit as she placed her hand in his, when he reached out for her. "And that is? My knight in shining armour."

"A kiss..." he forward and met with her nose and cheek before trailing to her lips.

_'Briar?'_

_'Yes?' _he nudged her neck his head as she broke the kiss.

"Did I do anything... weir... embarrassing?"

All she gotten from him was chuckles and a small _I hope to get you drunk one more time_ whispered in her ear before enclosing the distance her lips.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_15th January 2009_


	6. Bet?

_Disclaimer: I really don't own any of these characters and they might have different personality than the book... but this is a fanfiction. Please remember that._

_ENJOY my fifth(?) short story of Briar and Sandry  
_

_Cherry-BLUE_

"SPEACH"

'THOUGHTS'

_'TALK THROUGH THE MAGIC CONNECTION'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bets?**

"Lady Sandrilene? May I talk to you for a moment?" a high-pitched voice called out. Soon the two ladies glance at each other.

**Dark voliet verus cornflower blue.**

"You may, Lady Alexandera. What is it that you require?" Sandry strained her voice into a calming order. 'Just because I do not like this _Demon_, it does not mean that I have to be rude' Sandry kept on reminding herself as she watched the other girl angling her chin higher in the air, straightening her back to make taller than Sandry. Which Sandry stopped herself from doing the same thing.

"Well. I was just wondering if you might like to join us in riding this afternoon." Sandry smiled as much as she could when she heard a tint of _venom _hinting in Alexandera's voice. But her voice swooned lightly as she started to mention of inviting Briar Moss and stating how lovely he looks in a saddle. Which made Sandry sourly smile at the poor girl.

"I would hate to cut short on your lovely description of his hands and eyes but I must decline your invitation as I have something important to do in the afternoon. Now, If you excuse me, I must find my foster sister." Covering as much of the irritation in her voice, she gave the Lady a bright forced smiled.

A bob of a curtesy Sandry left before hearing a retort for Alexandera, who stood there mouth wide open and headed towards the small garden on the north side of the Duke's Citadel. After having four hours wasting her time in walking around the whole building, gardens and being called out by Alexandera's _friends. _There she witnessed a small fight among a group of one verus four boys and as you could guess, her beloved Briar Moss stood against the four Lords. And on the sidelines was two other boys and Daja Kisubo. Grinning like a Persian cat and holding onto a slate.

"Betting as always with the _boys_ aren't you... Daja" Sandry joined in watching Briar trip one of the Lords off his feet and jumping to avoid the fist from the other. Looking at the bet, she raised an eyebrow.

"20 gold nobles? Ridiculous, what are you betting on Daja?" she asked, taking the slate out of her hands she looked at the names listed on it. Daja had betted 20 gold nobles for Briar to win as the surrounding boys had betted on their accomplices. Then she spluttered as she saw one of the boys in the fight had drawn a deal with Briar, that she would be a prize to keep. Forever?

Growling, her fingers itched to reweave all of their clothes to a clump, a perfect plan for their humiliation but Daja placed her hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. "Don't worry saati. It wasn't Briar who agreed into this bet. Those boys there only started the brawl and Briar is just finishing it."

"Yes but I am not a _thing _to be betted upon on." Sandry frowned but her inner self was delighted as she watched Briar knocking out two of the boys out of breath when he punched their guts and having the other tripping over his stretched out leg and twisting an ankle.

Briar stood there with a wide grin on his face when he spotted Sandry within the audience, flexing his hands a bit (which made Sandry grin when she remembered the fine description that Alexandera had provided her) before dodging the lame swipes of punches. Blocking then adding a bit of thrill to the fight. Briar had finally made the boy stumble and trip over a leg of one of the benches.

"I win" Briar commented with a wide smile. There echoed a grumble as each boy gave Daja the money and a swift mumble of greetings to Sandry before shoving the defeated boys along the garden and into the building.

Briar shoved his hands into his pockets and he stood in front of the girls and staring into his lover's eyes. "So?"

"So what?" he winced and grinned at the hint of annoyance within Sandry's voice and mentally noted if he would take a couple of his good flowers from the garden to give to her. If he returns back home alive.

"Can I have my prize now?" improvising the prize with a devious voice. He reached out for her hands and he took another step forward. He knew that his look would make her fall into his arms. Which it did before she hastily stepped back.

"No, you should have learnt by now, that you can't start adding me in the bets as a prize." Her stern voice was sharper than before but it was neatly ruined as a growl from her stomach following on with Daja's that made Briar grin brightly. Both of them blushed.

"You should know by now, that I love you and I always see you as something more than a prize. And this time it wasn't my fault. The boy just added your name after the fight had started. I couldn't back out then or I would have lost you." He spread his arms for a hug and pouted. "Forgive me?"

Sandry stood there staring at him for a moment, thinking before she threw herself in his arms. "Fine, just this once. I suppose."

Briar leaned down and pecked her on the lips before linking his arms through both Daja's and Sandry's. "Come on My Ladies. Daja, here, is treating us to dinner!"

With that Daja whacked the back of his leg with her trader staff, "That's fine with me, but you're shouting us next time."

* * *

_What do you think? please review your thoughts_


	7. Engaged

_Disclaimer: I really don't own any of these characters and they might have different personality than the book... but this is a fanfiction. Please remember that._

_Many thank yous to my readers, even if there isnt that much reviews that I hoped for. But thats okay, I'll just work harder for them~! XD_

_this topic is suggested by Valient. I hope its to your liking =)_

_ENJOY,_

_Cherry-BLUE_

**Valient: Sandy's uncle could tell her 'hes' engaged her to some richie from Namorn!! Oh drama. xD**

"SPEACH"

'THOUGHTS'

_'TALK THROUGH THE MAGIC CONNECTION'_

* * *

**ENGAGED**

At the very minute, Sandry and Briar had been walking hand in hand around the gardens of the Citadel. Enjoying each other's comfort and presence. Sneaking glances when they don't really need to. Kissing at every rosebush they came to and pausing each parts of the garden to check on each plant before parting with a small affectionate smile as one of the servants stated that the Duke of Emelan had called for her.

Neither of them knew that following news the Duke had, would most possibly break them apart.

"Sandry..." Her uncle started but paused. His forehead creased a bit. Sandry, worried, walked around the small round sitting table that Duke Vedris was sitting by, and stood by him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Feeling him relaxed against her hand, she heard him start again but with a soft weak voice.

She shivered. It was not because she was cold but something about this conversation made her anticipate that something was wrong. Pushing the doubt away, the Duke had started to talk.

"Sandry, I am sorry to say this but you must stop courting Briar." He winced as he felt her hand stiffen but he had to continue, " as Lord Douglas fer Hurich had insisted to have you arranged with his son, Astor and you to live with them in Namorn."

The Duke paused to watch Sandry become paler when he spoke of _fer Hurich_ and _Namorn _and as shetried to force a smile onto her face but it never came and her eyes went blank. Glancing at him with cold empty eyes.

"Sandry..." he reached for her hand and his mouth went grim as he felt her flinch.

Silence engulfed them as Sandry had opened her mouth. Not one sound had came out from her parted lips, so she tired again.

"H— How can you do this, Uncle? You know as clearly as I do as what had happen to me when I went to _Namorn_. They treated me like—" She stopped as she watched the Duke slid his hand away from hers to pinch the bridge of his nose. She felt like mentally punching herself. 'Obviously, he knows about this, he was the one who sent me there and of course he regretted it until I persuaded him that it was all behind me...'

She gave out a soft sigh as she squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Uncle. I really did not mean it like that."

He shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers again. "Sandry, I am truly sorry about this, I will do my best and discuss further with Lord Douglas and decline his offer. But do not place your hopes up to high."

With that the conversation had ended and as Duke Vedris assured he had spoken to the Lord many times of this topic, Lord Douglas had rudely inclined that his mind was made. _((Rough time for the Duke haha but I don't really get how it works when the Duke is on a higher position haha =P))_

And at that moment when everything became complicated, the Lord had forcefully shoved his son into escorting Sandry, everywhere. Escorting her to her rooms, to the dining hall, to Duke's workspace, around the whole town, to Discipline cottage and to the Gardens (luckily for her not to the privy). To let them get to know each other and hopefully fall in love.

Till the fourth day it had completely infuriated Sandry. Causing her to have a child's tantrums in her room when the Lord and his son had left for their quarters. Flinging everything around her with her magic, weaving and unweaving everything until she collapsed against the bed. She placed everything back to normal slowly and gave out a desperate sigh.

Hearing a chuckle at the door made her look up and that was when she started to blush and turn around to cover her face in her duvet.

"I never knew that I was once courting a child," He teased as he strided along the floor to sit on the bed, "but I have to admit, that was quite a performance, Lady Sandrilene" which earned him a slap on the thigh.

His gentle fingers stroked through her hair till Sandry had the courage to look up. "What are you doing here?" she asked, staring at his dark green eyes.

"Is that what you ask your lover after not seeing him for a full four days? What had happen to the 'I miss you' or 'I love you, Briar'?" he asked with a tease and mirth seeking into his voice as he strained it to make it sound like a high pitched girly voice at the last part.

"Come on, seriously." Sandry giggled at his high-pitched voice.

"I am serious. Where are my greetings, my lady?" He stood and gave Sandry an elegant but a mocking bow then kneeling next to her. "So?"

She chuckled knowing he would not answer her question till he gets what he wants. A kiss. So she did, she leaned towards him and to aim a kiss on the cheek but he moved his head and it landed on his lips. When they parted, he pulled her into an embrace, leaning her against his chest.

"I really did miss you, Briar." She told him softly, "But that Lord Douglas's son is really getting on my nerves!"

Briar chuckled, "and how is he getting on your nerves?"

"He doesn't talk!"

"So his mute?"

"Briar, you know his not mute. He talks to me when his father is there but when his alone with me (when his father walks off), he just takes out his book and reads. Leaving me to have my own conversation in my own world."

"So.. his ignoring you?" He muffled a laughter behind his hand.

Sandry nodded slowly after thinking. "Yeah, I guess so..." She leaned her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Do you think that means he has someone else that he likes?"

He undid her braids and tangled his fingers in her hair. "Are you jealous now? Or falling in love?" hiding his gentle tease. He felt her link hands with his other free hand and squeezed. "No..." he heard her muttered, "I'm just curious..."

"Well why don't you just ask him?" he asked.

"I did... but I got nothing in reply." Sandry turned her head to look up at him and shifted her whole body till she was sitting in his lap. "I don't want to get married with him, Briar. I want to be yours."

Sandry blushed a bit at her boldness before she felt his fingers squeezing hers. "As do I, Sandry but you have to trust this Astor, guy. He might have a plan under his sleeve."

Unlinking hands and pushing her legs off to one side, Briar stood up and seated Sandry onto the bed. "I have to go, I'll come back every night." With a kiss on her lips and forehead, he left.

True to his words, Briar came to her room every night to midnight till second week as Briar patiently waited for Sandry to return but the third bell after Dinner and Sandry and her Uncle was kept after dinner as they had a magnificent scene in front of them. The Lord and Astor were currently arguing in front of them.

"I had enough of this father," Astor howled at him after slamming a letter onto the table, making the utensil clatter and the dinner table shook, "So has mother."

Lord Douglas paled as he stuttered, "How does Alice know about this?" he brown eyes pierced into a glare as he stared at his son, "You told her, didn't you?" he accused and having his son glaring back, his light blue eyes changing to a icey blue shade.

"How could she not know! She sent me a letter today demanding to have us return tomorrow, immediately and not to bother the Duke any further." Astor pushed himself out of his chair to shove the letter into his father's hand. His father's face turned pale once again as he stared at the curvy letters (all to familiar) on the letter that spelled out his full name. He was about to start again before a cough interrupted them both.

They turned to see both Sandry and the Duke was staring at them. The father muttered out apologizes as Astor blushed. "If I may interrupt but do you mind if you continue this in the reading room? As Isabel here is wanting to clean the table before she goes home." The Duke told them calmly as he pointed out a small plum woman standing at the servant's door with a tray.

Lord Douglas ruffled his clean-shaven beard before giving out his apologies once more and following the Duke and Sandry out of the dinner room to the reading room, roughly arguing with the boy. There, they took their seatings in the reading chairs beside the hearth. Silence took place as everyone stared as Lord Douglas started to read his letter. Amused to watched as his face showed all kinds of emotion; embarrassment. Shock. Anger and Happiness.

"Well?" Astor broke the silence as he hook his leg over his other one, "may I marry Lady Elizabeth fa Fernthorn?"

"Elizabeth fa Fernthorn?" Sandry asked him and for the first time, he smiled and replied, "Yes, Lady Elizabeth is the one that I have been courting for the past year before father here dragged me to Emelan."

Lord Douglas paused and looked at his son to the letter once more. "No I am not lettin—" He stopped as he noticed another sheet behind the other, there his lips grimed and he started a fresh with a sigh of defeat, "With your mother's and _my_ permission... You may marry Lady Elizabeth fa Fernthorn..."

With a big woop Astor raised his fist in victory as Sandry looked at her uncle, eager to head back to her room. Making eye contact with the Duke, his eyes twinkled. Sandry jumped up, excusing herself to the men and forcing herself to walk out of the door before pulling up her dress and sprinting up the stairs.

'_Briar! Briar' _Sandry called out through her connection before opening to door to her chambers. There he started to stand when she fully collided into his arms, smiling with joy.

"I'm not getting married!" She started as she jumped around him with delight making Briar chuckle.

"I really starting to think that I'm courting a child." He teased as it stopped Sandry from jumping around and making her pout. Chuckling, he tugged onto her nose and gathered her into his arms. "Now then, since I have your attention. Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"what is it?" Sandry asked softly as she looked up into his eyes, they were twinkling with joy and love, which made her shiver in delight.

Placing their foreheads together, Briar whispered so only Sandry could hear, "Marry me."

He waited for a squeal but it never came, all he could see was a grin on her face and her eyes glinted with mirth.

"That wasn't a question, Briar Moss." She teased.

Briar grinned and pulled her into a kiss, "Would you marry me?" he asked, as they broke apart.

"Yes"

~x~

As Lord Douglas and Astor travelled back home. Lord Douglas had one thing on his mind.

"Son?" he gruffed out, as he ducked underneath a low branch.

"Yes Father?"

"I was wondering about Elizabeth. What do you see in her?" Curiosity slipped out of his voice

"She is beautiful, charming and smart...." Douglas looked across and watched his boy daydream about his future wife.

"Is that all?" he asked again but then there was a huge pause between them.

Astor shifted nervously in his saddle, "Do not tell mother about this but Elizabeth kind of similar to ma."

Douglas eyes grew wide and he fully stared at Astor, "Your mother?" but all he received was a nod. Silence grew in between them before it disappeared as the father chuckled out loudly, "You do know that your life is not going to be easy?"

"Yes I know."

* * *

_Please review of what you thought~ and I don't mind if you place some suggestions for new topics. Thank you for reading!_


	8. Good Morning Kiss

_Another hopefully cute short story of Briar and Sandry_

_please enjoy_

_Cherry-BLUE_

_

* * *

  
_

A lady huffed as she rode on her chestnut mare. She gently whispered in the horse's ears while trotting as slowly as she could when she passed the people on the road. The town's people looked at her and shook their heads before returning to what they were doing, some giggled behind their hands. The young blond smiled a bit and looked at her own attire. She was wearing a travelling coat, plain tunic, breeches and a hat to cover her long locks. If you looked closely, they would probably notice the fine rich details on her tunic that she made herself.

Looking around her surrounding when she got towards the end of the market lane. She turned the mare to the right and kept on following the road until they had reached a particular house.

She stopped and breathed in the floral scent around her before hopping off her horse and leading it towards the back stables. Once it was brushed and giving it an apple. She trotted towards the back door that lead to the kitchen. There inside, stood a plum red haired woman, who tasted some soup in the pot.

"Good morning Sandry..." the red haired started to say when she turned around but she paused and looked at her outfit. "What are you wearing?"

Sandry smiled brightly at her and taking a couple of steps to hug her foster sister, "Good morning Tris. Is it not wonderful? It is my new disguise. I know, it may ruin my reputation... but seriously... I do not need my guards with me, twenty-four/seven." Sandrilene fa Toren stepped back and twirled in front of Tris but her sister just shook her head.

"Yeah... it looks wonderful. BUT you still look like Lady Sandrilene fa Toren thats just wearing a traveling coat and a hat." She muttered before shooing her off. "Anyways, can you go wake up Briar? I think his still sleeping in his room."

Sandry's eyes lit up before she glided towards the kitchen door and made a beeline towards Briar's room. Once she got towards the door, she lifted up her hand to knock but went against it and let herself in.

His room was tidy but there was a duvet on the floor that defined a figure underneath it. She closed the door behind her and walked towards his shakkan.  She sat down as pulled the duvet off to uncover a man with jet black cropped hair. Admiring his features, her hand subconsciously went through his hair. The man muttered a small good morning as he rolled his head onto her lap, gazing up into her light blue eyes and then closing them.

Sandry smiled at his actions and traced along his face to his cheekbones. "Good morning to you too... but you know it is time to wake up..." she whispered softly but her answer was a grunt and his long arms surrounded her waist.

She squeaked and he grinned.

"Briar," she whispered, nudging him a bit, "wake up... you know that Tris is making pumpkin soup for breakfast." With that Briar shot up. He looked at Sandry then staring at the door and then back at Sandry.

"Are you serious?" he commented in happiness. His eyes brighten and clouded with love as he stared right into Sandry's eyes.

Sandry nodded with a smile, knowing that he would definitely wake up like this and eager to go into the kitchen... but one thing that she didn't know is that he would place a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She groaned as she wiped her cheeks and pouted at Briar, who sat there with a childish grin.

"Good Morning, Sandry"

He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Their second kiss.

'Now this is how i wanted to be waken up.' He commented gently to her in their connection and once again, Briar leaned forward for another kiss, which Sandry obediently accepted.

'If your good. I will do this next time' Sandry shyly told him as they pulled apart.

_'Really?'_ He asked, his voice had a hint of eagerness in it. And when she nodded slightly, Briar jumped up to put on his clothes and rushed out (dragging Sandry along) to the bathroom (to wash his face) and headed straight to the kitchen. _'Its a DEAL'_

* * *

_What do you think? please tell me your thoughts by placing a review~!_

_29/03/2010  
_


End file.
